


The Start of It All

by Kiwi_Senpai



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, BL, Bondage, Boys Love - Freeform, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, bj, blowjoh, bxb - Freeform, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: This is my first time posting a work, and it’s not too great, but I hope you enjoy!





	The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a work, and it’s not too great, but I hope you enjoy!

I laid there quietly, wrapped in my blanket. The warmth surrounding my body and the blind fold keeping my face somewhat warm. I like sleeping a blind fold for many reasons, but the main reason was it was so dark. My eyes are closed when I hear a silent foot step, almost inaudible. A hand finds it way inside my blanket. My nipple turn hard, and I tense up. The hand was cold and soft, very soft. I started to get cold and tried to move my hands but they won’t move. I squirm feeling a rough rope around my wrist. I pull and the rope tighten. Shit. Now what do I do? Who is it? I wiggle more now fully awake. The hand slides gently along my chest, back and forth, back and forth. Stopping in the middle after three sweeps across my chest. Now my covers are completely gone, i can feel my shirt scrunged up past my chest. The hand goes lower and lower own my body, going until it get to my crotch. My heart started to beat faster. Who is this? Why is the happening? 

Now was the time I regretted it the most but I sleep in my underwear. Who ever this was, they were definitely wanting this for a while. Even though they had took their time teasing me before my cock was out of my underwear in second. The soft hand pumped by cock fast. For the first time I moaned for the mystery man. My hard on come on pretty quick. Soon my cock was rock hard, and fit the man’s hand perfectly. He wrapped his hand around my cock, pumped twice then waited, want me to fuck their hand I didn’t move. I heard a sigh a sharp pain on my head. His hand moved to my tip, using his other hand he rubbed the palm on my tip. I moved trying to get his hands off. Who knew polishing hurt that much. I took deep breaths when he finally stopped. Was this game over? 

Ha I spoke too soon...The soft hand made its way back to my cock. As before he pumped twice then waited. Since I could take a hint I started to fuck his hand. His hands had some type of lubricant because my dick slide nice and easy. This went on for minutes. I picked up the pace, precum oozing out my of length. Momentarily his hand moved back and a finger trailed upnmt cock gather th precum that leaked out. Taking of whatever was in my mouth he puts the finger in my mouth, forcing me to taste, putting that thing back in my mouth. God I wish I could see right now. 

The hand soon returned and once again pumped two times. I didn’t want, but I didn’t want to be polished again. I began to move my hips, fucking the slippery hand. Slushing loud, almost like an echo. At my limit I thrust faster, my breath gets shallow and I’m ready to burst. With only seconds to spare he moves his hand and stops me from releasing. I continue to take deep breathes until I feel my orgasm his subsided. Damn that was close. 

I didn’t feel or hear anything until this mystery man sat on the bed. My sinked in on the right where he sat. The gentle hand grabbed my hair, running his fingers through my soft blonde cut. He pulled on my hair until I gritted in pain. Letting my head fall on the bed. 

I felt the hand return on my hard on teasing the tip. He shifted his hand down moving the foreskin from the tip. A moan escaped, a slippery, wet warmth envelopes my cock. Their tongue moves around in circles around my tip. God they’re a total tease. I’m a bit sensitive from earlier and precum finds it way out filling in the other mouth. They sit up, taking their mouth off my cock and get over my body. I feel my cock rub again them, knowing what was going t happen next. I feel my cock entering inside of them. It was almost like a virgin whole. Not being able to hold it they let out a soft moan. Damn! I stil can’t tell who it is. They place there hands in my chest and begin rocking back and forth grinding on me. The tight hole squeezed in my dick more, but it felt amazing with the warm, wet whole. Precum now oozed out my cock leaking in the mystery man. Now I could hear slushing sounds mixed with muffled moans. I thrust to help out, not wanting to completely helpless. Plus it would probably be done after this. I thrust nice and hard, matching their rhythm. They must of had something covering their mouth, because they moaned louder, but it was still muffled. If this was their first time they wouldn’t be so happy, because rough is he only way to go. You can hear the slapping echoing off the walls, muffled moans with every thrust and a low creaking noise from the bed. His hole tightened around my cock and he talentedly moved, fully intending on milking me. God was it working, his hole was slushing wet from my cum. I slammed in him harder, stopping once and beginning to fill him up. My hot seed filled his whole and covered my cock. I begin panting trying to catch my breath. 

The still mysterious man takes off my gag and puts his cock into my mouth. He was quite big and filled my mouth instantly. He slowly started to fuck my face and my jaw already began to ache. I felt his cock pulse in my mouth as my saliva created a warm, slimy layer over his cock. He picked up his pack, fucking my face harder and his dick going to the back of my throat. I started to choke on him but he continued to fuck my face. I feel the precum leaking from his cock and into my throat. I have no choice but to swallow when I get the chance. He slams his cock all the way down, i start chocking and drool slide down my mouth. He pulls back and I try to get as much air as possible before I felt him ram into my mouth again. I cough, before starting to choke. Drool falls out the side of my mouth trailing down to the bed sheet. Unlike last time he doesn’t pull back for air. Hot, semen pours down my throat. Shocked I accidentally swallow his first shot. The next few fill up in my mouth, I don’t swallow but he doesn’t pull back and I start chocking again. I take a few more gulps till it was all gone. He pulls back from my mouth and grunts with pleasure. 

My head is tilted up and a glass on my mouth. I open up and a cold liquid pours down my throat. I drink it and my head is set back down. I hear a whisper in my ear. 

”Make sure to make daddy again tomorrow, J.” The very familiar voice says. 

’J? Only my brother call me J...I just fucked my brother,’ I thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
